1. field of the Invention
This invention relates to the production of novel gelled compositions having rheological properties which allow widespread usage of the compositions in edible systems. For example, the compositions may be utilized in food systems to fix flavors in the same manner that gelatin is used, or as a carrier in the same system for flavor ingredients. Due to the fact that these gel compositions are devoid of water, intermediate moisture gel compositions may be utilized in the preparation of intermediate moisture foodstuffs such as intermediate moisture fillers, texture modifiers, or as fortified flavor enhancing materials and the like.
Generally, it is known that certain alkyl cellulose ethers when combined with specific polyhydric alcohols and water may be employed to produce extrudable, water soluble gels appropriate for use as medicinal ointments as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,622, gelatinous filaments as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,065,664 and 2,072,102, gelatinous capsules as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,202. However, for the most part, the film forming properties of these alkyl cellulose ethers has been demonstrated by the presence of water whether by a predispersion in water prior to incorporation with a polyhydric alcohol or by admixture of the cellulose compound in an aqueous solution of the same.